hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Konter!TV
ist der einzige in Fritzefberghausen stationierte Fernsehsender und kann auf der ganzen Hacké´ und auf Teilen anderer Planeten empfangen werden. Geschichte Wann Konter!TV genau startete, ist nicht belegt. Anfangs wurden sportliche Ereignisse aller Art übertragen, darunter Hackeball, möglicherweise sogar Alter Fußball, Superball, Ski Alpin und Formel 1050. Belegt sind Übertragungen von Großereignissen. Über Leiter und Mitarbeiter ist nichts bekannt. 1978 wurde das Hauptquartier wahrscheinlich von den Firmenchefs in die Luft gesprengt und Konter!TV verschwand von der Bildfläche. 1980 wurde das Unternehmen Konter!Inc. vom hackistanischen Unternehmer Herbert Günther Konter gegründet. Damals war es auf den Verkauf von verseuchtem Obst und Gemüse an Straftäter, bevorzugt Auftragsmörder, spezialisiert. Dies wurde schnell von den Behörden unterbunden und Konter weggesperrt, der vorher noch den unnötigen Sender Konter!TV gründete. 1981 und 1982 produzierte Konter!TV Миссён Ячсмить Эписоде 1 - Ангрифф ауф Ячсмить. Die Einspielergebnisse waren enorm, verschwanden jedoch in ein schwarzes Loch. Nachdem ein Suchteam in das schwarze Loch reiste, um das Geld zu suchen und nicht mehr auftauchte, wurde es aufgegeben. Danach wurde Konter!TV verboten und abgeschaltet. Erst 1987 wurde Konter!Inc. durch den Verkauf an den axtistanischen Investor Gangolf Aizhaals um umgerechnet 34€ wiederbelebt. Dieser führte die Firma in eine andere Richtung und machte sie für die breite Masse zugänglicher. Nun wurden alte Fernsehgeräte verscherbelt. Zu diesem Zweck richtete Aizhaals einen eigenen Werbesender ein, der in kurzen und humororientierten Spots Konter!Inc. promotete. Der Sender wurde in kurzer Zeit erfolgreicher als die angebotenen Produkte und so wurde der Verkauf der Geräte wieder eingestellt und stattdessen der Sender Konter!TV gegründet. Zu diesem Zweck richtete Aizhaals 1989 ein Studio ein, in dem exklusive Sendungen produziert wurden. Anfangs wurden kurze Comedyclips und Kurzfilme produziert, welche das Unternehmen nur schleppend voranbrachten. Der große Erfolg war der Kauf an den Rechten der Sendung "Strichmännchen" 1990. Die Serie lief von 1990 bis 1997 in 9 Staffeln mit insgesamt über 570 Episoden und war ein großer Erfolg. Bis 1997 wurden mehrere andere Serien ausgestrahlt, welche jedoch nicht an den Erfolg von "Strichmännchen" anknüpfen konnten. 1999 wurde Konter!Inc. von Mannfred Onaetänmachr, einem hackistanischen Buchmacher, aufgekauft und in Konter! umbenannt. Bis 2000 wurde der Sender Konter!TV abgeschaltet, um an Konzepten zu arbeiten. Ein Sender bot nicht genug Raum für alle Konzepte und ein zweiter Sender wurde gegründet. Konter!Sport sollte das Sportprogramm abdecken. Nach einigen Jahren mit mäßigem Erfolg sicherte sich Konter!TV 2008 die Rechte an Kvuja & Mon. Die Serie ist die bisher Erfolgreichste aller Zeiten und wurde von 2009 bis 2014 in über 19700 Episoden ausgestrahlt, zudem wurden 5 Spielfilme produziert und Comics und Merchandise-Artikel verkauft. Die Serie sorgte auch generell für höhere Einschaltquoten und machte Konter!TV zum größten und beliebtesten Fernsehsender aller Zeiten. Sie ist auch für die Gründung der weiteren Sender und Radiosender verantwortlich. Ab 2013 leitete DJ Whoopy den Sender, den er für einen nicht bekannten Betrag kaufte. 2014 wurde mit der Konter!Con eine eigene Fernsehmesse geschaffen. Bei der Konter!Con 2015 kündigte Konter!TV an, eine beliebte Serie wiederzubeleben. Schnell kam das Gerücht auf, es würde sich um Kvuja & Mon handeln, die beliebteste Serie aller Zeiten, welche 2014 nach 5 Staffeln eingestellt wurde. Kurz darauf wurde dies offiziell bestätigt, auch ein neuer Kinofilm wird produziert. Die 6. Staffel von KUM besteht aus 3458 Folgen und wurde ab 2016 auf Konter!TV 2 ausgestrahlt. Mit den Konter!Charts schuf Konter!TV 2015 nach über einem Jahr eine Nachfolge für die HMC. Außerdem vergab der Sender 2015 den Konter! Music Award. Auch Werke von 2011 bis 2014 wurden nachträglich ausgezeichnet. Nach DJ Whoopys Tod 2018 erbte Kaiser Fritzef den Sender. Fernsehsender *Konter!TV 1: Filme ("Asdf Movie"), Dokumentationen ("Mesopotamya"), Nachrichten ("Hackistan Aktuell"), Shows ("Die Octillionenshow", "Hackevision Song-Contest", "Australovision Song-Contest"), Interviews *Konter!TV 2: Unterhaltung ("Die witzigsten und tödlichsten Sprünge aus 250 Metern"), Serien ("Dating Dad", "Kvuja & Mon) *Konter!TV 3: Talk Shows ("Die Sendung mit dem Jaus"), Alk Shows ("Wer weiß es nicht?"), Schrott ("Figimon") *Konter!Sport1: Hackeball, Fußball, Superball, Ski Alpin, Großereignisse *Konter!Sport2: Formel 1050, Fußball real, Ski Axtin, Ski Hackisch, Skifußball, Basketball, Hackémon-Hackeball *Konter!Sport3: Bowling, Tischtennis, Hackby, Grasski, Sandski, Steinski *Konter!Sport!: Sonstige Sportarten; unregelmäßige Ausstrahlung *Konter!Ask: Zuschauereinbingung, Fragen & Antworten *Konter!Replay: Wiederholungen aus allen Sendern *Konter!YouCube: Vorstellung von YouCube-Videos und Charts *Konter!Quiz: Quiz Shows ("Morgen Show") *Konter!Shit: Werbung ("Konter!Kauf!"), sonstiger Schrott ("Super-Duper-Man saves the children") *Konter!TV Special: Best Of-Sender; unregelmäßige Ausstrahlung *Konter!TV Hackémon: Hackémon-Welt- und -bermudameisterschaften, Hackémon-News, -Infovideos, -Dokumentationen und besondere Kämpfe Andere Sender *RadioHack One (Beliebtester privater Radiosender Hackistans, neueste und beste Musik; Slogan: "Radio Hack 1: We will rock you not only ONE Time", sendete bis 2015 die HMC und andere Charts) *radioN (Werberadiosender) *Unratütox Television (Verschwörungs-und Hysteriesender) *RadioHack Two (Klassik-und Schlagerradio; Slogan: "Scheiß Schlager!") Quotenstärkste Sendungen Liste der Sendungen *siehe Konter!TV/Sendungen Sonstiges *Konter!TV war der Sponsor des Superballclubs SC Konter!Terrarium. *Durch eine unbekannte Technologie kann Konter!TV auf der gesamten Hacké´ und sogar auf entfernten Planeten empfangen werden. *Der Sender nimmt so viel Geld ein, dass die Mitarbeiter jede zwei Monate eine Lohnerhöhung von 1% des Grundgehalts bekommen. *DJ Whoopy wollte 2014 den Sender Konter!Music einführen, bei dem Musikvideos gezeigt werden sollten. Diese Idee wurde verworfen und stattdessen Konter!YouCube gegründet.